À Sua Imagem e Semelhança
by Karla Kollynew
Summary: -Projeto Jigle Bells- Ela era tão igual a ele quanto se podia imaginar.
1. Feliz Natal?

– **Capítulo 1 – **

_Feliz Natal?_

* * *

Draco abriu os olhos com dificuldade. Estava muito frio e isso o incomodava mais do que deveria, pois a cama já não era tão aconchegante quanto costumava ser. Virou-se para o outro lado, fechando os olhos novamente, tentando encontrar alguma posição menos desagradável para voltar a dormir, mas concluiu que aquilo já era uma batalha perdida quando escutou a porta de seu quarto se abrir devagarzinho.

Abriu os olhos e passou a observar quem havia entrado. Era uma garotinha magricela, vestida em seu pijama cor de rosa, florido. Seus cabelos loiros, na altura dos ombros, eram lisos e brilhantes, lembrando os de uma pequena e frágil boneca sardenta.

Ela tinha tirado os sapatos e tentava não fazer barulho, medindo seus passos e segurando alguma coisa nas mãos delicadas. Draco não queria estragar aquele momento dela e continuou fingindo que estava dormindo, mas se mexeu algumas vezes achando graça na cara de susto que a ela fazia em cada uma das vezes.

Aos pés da cama ela deixou um pequeno embrulho que tinha um laço de fita torto, mas no qual Draco sabia que ela tinha depositado todo o carinho que possuía. Viu a garotinha subir devagar na cama e fechou os olhos quando ela se aproximou para lhe beijar a testa.

"Feliz Natal, papai", sussurrou baixinho.

"Feliz Natal, Lyra", respondeu, sem poder fingir mais.

"O senhor já estava acordado, não é?"

"Só um pouco", falou sorrindo e se sentando devagar na cama.

"Papai, por que o senhor não ganha muitos presentes?", perguntou inocentemente, olhando para os pés da cama onde, além do dela, havia apenas mais um embrulho.

"Eu não fui uma boa pessoa durante os últimos anos e pessoas más não ganham presente, por isso é bom se comportar", respondeu tentando não demonstrar a tristeza que sentia para a filha.

"Eu me comporto".

"Eu sei, você é ótima", falou lhe dando tapinhas no ombro. "Gostou do seu presente?"

"Gostei sim", falou, sem conseguir esconder sua cara insatisfeita.

"Sério?"

"Não", respondeu, sem conseguir encará-lo.

"Pensei que era o que você mais queria".

Ela balançou a cabeça afirmando, mas mesmo assim não olhou de volta para Draco, pois parecia estar tentando reunir coragem para falar o que desejava.

"Por que não podemos ir visitar a vovó?", perguntou. Draco suspirou.

"Alguns problemas, Lyra".

"Passar o Natal sem a mamãe é triste... Queria ir ver a vovó".

"Eu sei. Também sinto falta dela", ele levou sua mão ao rosto da filha. "Mas não podemos ir visitar sua avó".

"Por quê?"

"Você é muito pequena para entender o que aconteceu, Lyra".

"Eu não sou pequena, papai! Posso ainda ser uma criança, mas posso entender o que está acontecendo".

"Mas ainda assim, só tem onze anos, então não quero encher a sua cabecinha com os meus problemas".

Ela bufou com raiva e cruzou os braços.

"Você fica igual a sua mãe quando faz isso", ele sorriu, achando graça.

"Mas eu pareço mais com o senhor, não é, papai?"

"Acho que sim".

"E por que eu ganhei mais presentes, se eu sou igual ao senhor?"

"Apenas alguns anos de vida a mais... Isso realmente faz uma diferença assustadora", ele pensou em voz alta.

"Olha os seus presentes, papai! O meu eu aprendi a fazer em Hogwarts, com uma menina mais velha".

Ele se levantou e foi até o pé da cama, Lyra ficou observando com cuidado e parecendo nervosa. Sentia grande necessidade de obter perfeição em tudo o que fazia, pois não queria ver desaprovação nos olhos do seu pai.

Draco, ainda usando seu pijama verde escuro, pegou os dois embrulhos e primeiro abriu o de sua filha. Sorriu vendo o esforço dela para fazer algo direito, apesar do embrulho não estar perfeito. Abriu e viu um cachecol bordado nas cores da Slytherin e que tinha o nome dela nas pontas.

"É para o senhor não se esquecer de mim", falou com as bochechas rosadas.

Draco a abraçou. Lyra era tudo o que sobrara de sua família e tinha certeza absoluta de que não precisaria de um cachecol para se lembrar dela, mas que iria usá-lo com muito gosto, mesmo que os pontos estivessem frouxos e o acabamento não fosse dos melhores.

"Obrigado", disse colocando-o em volta do seu pescoço.

"De quem é o outro, papai?", perguntou curiosa, tentando ver algum cartão no embrulho impecável.

"Não sei".

"Abre logo!", pediu, sorrindo.

Draco o fez. Rasgou o papel e viu um anel. Lá estava o brasão da família Malfoy, novamente em suas mãos. Sua primeira reação foi rir debochando do presente, depois o ignorou, colocando-o dentro da gaveta do criado mudo ao lado da sua cama. Não queria cair naquela brincadeira, porque doía demais ter esperanças.

"Quem mandou isso, papai?"

"Alguém que provavelmente achou que isso iria ferir meu orgulho".

"E seu orgulho está ferido?"

"Não mais", mentiu. "Apesar de ter sido bastante massacrado no passado".

"O que significa "massacrado"?"

"Um dia você vai entender".

"Por que tudo é "um dia" e nunca "agora"?"

"Como alguém pode fazer tantas perguntas por minuto?", ele perguntou sorrindo.

"É que eu quero ter respostas".

"Isso é coisa de Gryffindor, Lyra. Nunca ficam satisfeitos com uma resposta razoavelmente boa e estão sempre fazendo perguntas".

"Eu não sou Gryffindor, papai".

"Eu sei, graças a Deus, mas às vezes age como se fosse uma".

"Mas a Slytherin é melhor, não é?"

"Com certeza", respondeu convicto.

"Também acho, estamos vencendo o campeonato das casas", informou.

"Fico satisfeito em saber", falou estendendo a mão para ela. "O que quer comer hoje? É Natal, pode pedir o que quiser".

Ela aceitou a mão do pai e desceu da cama. Caminharam para fora do quarto e estavam no corredor quando ele resolveu perguntar de novo.

"E então?"

"Bem... Posso pedir qualquer coisa que eu queira comer?"

"Claro que pode!"

Ela pareceu ainda incerta sobre se deveria pedir ou não, mas sorriu e o fez.

"Quero comer a comida da vovó!"

Draco estacou, antes de começar a descer as escadas. Olhou para a garotinha que tinha uma nota de desafio no olhar e um sorriso travesso nos lábios.

"Você é pior do que eu quando tinha a sua idade".

"Vai me levar para comer a comida da vovó?"

"Tudo, menos a comida da vovó", respondeu, descendo as escadas, mas ela parou.

"Você disse que eu poderia pedir qualquer coisa".

"Certo, então me deixe esclarecer: peça qualquer coisa, menos para ir comer na casa da vovó".

"Mas eu quero ir na casa dela! Faz tempo, papai. Tenho certeza que mamãe ficará feliz se..."

"Na casa da vovó não".

"Então não falo mais com o senhor!", resmungou, soltando a mão do pai e correndo para o seu quarto, fechando a porta com força.

Draco suspirou. O gênio da sua filha era uma coisa séria. Sempre precisava de muita paciência para conseguir domar a pequena garota. Ela voltara para o feriado de Natal muito mais geniosa que antes e ele se perguntava se tinha sido melhor para ela ir para a Slytherin. Talvez, se ela tivesse se tornado uma Ravenclaw ou Gryffindor...

"No que eu estou pensando?", perguntou, em voz alta. "Claro que é melhor ela ser uma Slytherin, casa de bruxos de sangue puro e não de traidores".

Ele parou de falar ao pensar que ele próprio era um traidor do sangue e por esse motivo já não tinha mais ninguém, que não fosse a garotinha geniosa que estava trancada no quarto, para chamar de família. Suspirou, se aproximou e bateu na porta.

"Lyra?", chamou baixinho, mas ela não respondeu.

Ele encostou a testa na porta e bateu mais uma vez.

"Lyra, por favor, abre a porta. Não faça isso com o papai".

Ela continuou quieta.

"Tudo bem, Lyra, eu levo você na casa da vovó".

Mais alguns segundos de silêncio.

"Sério mesmo?"

"Sério", ele respondeu resignado, sentando-se no chão, encostado na parede.

A porta se abriu alguns segundos depois e Lyra apareceu, com uma cara satisfeita, embora visivelmente preocupada com o pai.

"Queria virar adulta logo para que o senhor confiasse em mim. Eu sei que o senhor deve estar sofrendo muito, só que não tem ninguém para conversar sobre isso e eu ainda sou criança".

"Não é culpa sua. Você não tem culpa de nada, você tem que crescer no tempo certo".

"Nesse Natal o presente que eu queria de verdade é ver o senhor feliz, mas acho que isso o senhor não pode me dar, não é?"

Ele lançou um sorriso meio de lado para a filha e a abraçou apertado.

"Sou muito feliz por ter você aqui comigo, Lyra".

"Mas vai ficar ainda mais depois que comer a comida da vovó", ela falou cantarolando.

"Duvido muito", falou sorrindo. "Anda logo, vai se arrumar! Quero te deixar na casa da sua avó, antes de ir a outro lugar".

"Pra onde o senhor vai, papai?", perguntou curiosa, levantando-se, e entrando em seu quarto.

Draco suspirou e encostou-se na porta, com os braços cruzados, observando a garotinha jogar para fora do armário diversas roupas. Ele não parecia muito feliz e sua expressão era de profundo desprezo quando respondeu a pergunta da filha, mesmo que visivelmente contrariado.

"Na casa da sua outra avó".

* * *

**N/A.:** Fic escrita para o projeto Jingle Bells do Fórum 6V. Por favor, comentários são muito bem vindos, extremamente necessários e causadores de felicidade. Seja uma amor e diga qualquer coisa. E visite o Fórum 6V. Se não conhece, não sabe o que está perdendo. Agradecimentos: Mialle, porque está monitorando o projeto e pegando no meu pé para postar essa fic.


	2. Um Presente para a Vovó

– **Capítulo 2 –**

_Um presente para a vovó

* * *

_

"Pegue a sua varinha, estique o braço... Isso, agora".

Um barulho ensurdecedor de pneus interrompeu Draco. À frente dele e de Lyra surgiu um ônibus roxo berrante. Ela já havia andado no Nightbus, mas essa era a primeira vez que o chamava com a própria varinha.

"Já pensou no que você vai querer comprar?"

"Na verdade não. Não sei o que posso dar pra ela... Você sabe do que a vovó gosta?", perguntou subindo no Nightbus.

"Acho melhor dar algo que você queira, que você ache que vai agradar. Não confie no meu gosto para presentear a sua avó, porque acho que não daria muito certo".

"Tudo bem. Mas por que o senhor fala assim quando se refere à vovó?"

"Algumas lembranças que não são boas", falou pagando ao condutor que há muito deixara de ser Stan Shunpike.

"Feliz Natal, Sr. Malfoy", cumprimentou o rapazote, e Draco não ficou admirado por ser reconhecido.

A família Malfoy ainda era respeitada e conhecida no meio bruxo e, após a queda de Voldemort, alegaram ter ajudado a Ordem no momento decisivo, o que os livrou de Azkaban, com os testemunhos de membros da organização que fora liderada por Dumbledore. Draco ainda achava engraçado o fato de Gryffindors serem tão tolos, mas estava em dívida. Sabia que o motivo da sua liberdade era o mesmo que o levou a sair de casa, e isso não tinha nada a ver com justiça.

"Papai, por que todo mundo conhece o senhor?", Lyra perguntou após se sentar, com seu pai ao lado.

"Porque a família Malfoy é bastante conhecida e respeitada".

"E por que nossa família é conhecida e respeitada?"

"Porque os Malfoy são sangue puro, são ricos e pertencem a uma linhagem nobre".

"A linhagem da mamãe é nobre?"

"Não".

"Então eu não sou nobre?"

"Você é nobre".

"Mas meu sangue é misturado, não é? Se a mamãe não tem..."

"Seu sangue não é misturado, Lyra, não fale bobagens".

"É tão ruim assim ter sangue misturado?"

"É".

"Então por que casou com a mamãe?"

"Não sei".

"O senhor gosta de mim, mesmo com sangue misturado?"

"Você não tem sangue misturado, Lyra, você é sangue puro".

A menininha a olhou, confusa com toda aquela conversa. Segurou-se em uma freada mais brusca e depois voltou a olhar para o pai.

"Não estou entendendo. É importante ter sangue puro, não é, papai?", Draco, não respondeu de imediato, estava absorto em pensamentos, olhando pela janela. "Papai?"

"O que você acha?"

"Não sei se devo achar que é importante, mas na escola têm muitos alunos nascidos trouxas. No começo eu achei estranho, sempre pensei que por ter sangue só de bruxo a pessoa tinha mais magia, mas me acostumei. Eu sempre ficava esperando algo diferente deles, mas eles são iguais a nós. Quero dizer, eles não fazem nada de diferente".

"Sua opinião é o que importa".

"Mas o que o senhor acha?"

"Minha opinião não é importante, Lyra", falou, apertando de leve a bochecha da filha.

"Pra mim é", falou com os olhinhos castanhos vidrados nele.

"Bem... Ter o sangue puro para mim sempre foi importante, mas para a sua mãe não. Acho que aprendi um pouco com ela, apesar das coisas terem dado errado".

"E os seus pais? Eles acham importante ter sangue puro?"

Draco sorriu debochado.

"Muito".

"Por isso eles não gostam de mim?"

"Eles gostam de você, Lyra".

"Então por que eles não querem ver o senhor?"

"Quem te disse isso, menina?"

"Eu sei que eles não querem ver o senhor".

"Lyra..."

"Não tem problema. Só achei que a culpa fosse minha mesmo, já que meu sangue é misturado".

"O problema não é esse, Lyra. E você não tem o sangue misturado, pare de ficar repetindo isso!"

"Então por que eles não gostam de mim?"

"Por que você faz tantas perguntas?"

"Porque eu sou sua filha".

Draco sorriu. Achava engraçada a forma como ela se comportava como se fosse uma adulta às vezes. Era uma menina curiosa e inteligente demais para a idade.

"Você é atrevida, igual a sua mãe".

"E isso é bom?"

"Na maior parte do tempo é".

"E quando não é bom?"

"Quando você me faz um monte de perguntas que me deixam sem resposta".

Lyra sorriu. E ele achava aquele sorriso a coisa mais bonita do mundo. A forma como as covinhas se formavam em suas bochechas rosadas o confortavam por saber que ainda restava alguma esperança dele ser feliz. Seria um homem solitário se não fosse por ela. Não teria em quem pensar, não teria um motivo para voltar para casa todos os dias e nem para quem comprar presentes no Natal.

Sentia-se só agora que Lyra estava em Hogwarts a maior parte do ano, o que lhe fazia sentir necessidade de escrever-lhe cartas quase diariamente. Queria ser uma pessoa mais forte, mas foi um fraco durante a vida toda, então seria tolice achar que ele mudaria de uma hora para outra. Era bastante difícil cruzar com o próprio pai, diariamente, nos corredores do Ministério e ser ignorado.

Já desistira de tentar trocar alguma palavra. Ele era invisível aos olhos de Lucius Malfoy e entendia os motivos do seu pai. Ele havia traído a família, o sangue e as convicções dos Malfoy. Já tinha perdido as esperanças de ser perdoado. Fazia tanto tempo...

"Papai?", Lyra chamou.

"Sim?", respondeu com a voz embargada.

"O senhor está chorando?"

"Claro que não".

Ele tocou o rosto dele, enxugando uma lágrima solitária que vinha caindo sem que sentisse.

"Eu amo o senhor", falou baixinho, abraçando-o. Draco não conseguiu deixar de sorrir.

Só foram precisos mais alguns minutos para chegarem ao Caldeirão Furado, que estava cheio como nos tempos antes do retorno de Voldemort. Algumas pessoas cumprimentaram Draco e ele olhou para a pequena Malfoy.

"Quer alguma coisa para beber, Lyra? Está com sede?", ela fez que não e os dois passaram direto pelo estabelecimento.

Draco também a ensinou a abrir a passagem para o Beco Diagonal, pois era a primeira vez que ela ia até lá com uma varinha em mãos. O local estava bastante cheio, mesmo para o dia de Natal e Draco pensou que, assim como eles, muita gente deixara para comprar um presente no último momento.

Estava frio, mas já não nevava naquele momento, o que deixava o local com uma aparência muito convidativa. As lojas estavam enfeitadas e por todos os lados se viam fadinhas piscantes e grupos de pessoas cantando canções natalinas.

Passaram direto pela Floreios e Borrões, assim como pela Loja de Equipamentos Esportivos e pela sorveteria, que prometia um novo sabor "que esquenta você em dois segundos".

"Já sabe o que vai comprar?"

"Não".

"Alguma idéia?"

"Nenhuma".

"Quer entrar em alguma loja?"

"Não, papai. Não acho que vou encontrar alguma coisa aí dentro que agrade a vovó".

"Ela não é tão exigente assim, Lyra".

"Mas tem que ser algo que a surpreenda".

"Acho que já será surpresa demais chegarmos sem avisar".

"Acha que ela vai ficar brava?"

"Não tanto quanto o seu avô".

Houve alguns segundos de silêncio até que ela deu meia volta e começou a puxar o pai, decidida.

"Ei, ei... Para onde está..."

"Vamos para a casa da vovó agora!"

"Mas para onde está me puxando, se nem sabe o caminho?"

"Sei onde fica a lareira do Caldeirão Furado, vamos logo, papai!"

"E o presente?"

"Eu depois pergunto para ela o que ela quer", falou sem explicar mais nada.

Draco a acompanhou. Deixou que ela pensasse que estava guiando ele, mas no final das contas, não era essa mesmo a verdade? Desde que a mãe dela os deixou, Lyra o guiava, mesmo que não soubesse que assim o fazia.

"Tom, nós vamos usar a lareira, ok?"

"Fique a vontade, Sr. Malfoy", falou displicentemente.

Draco se adiantou até a lareira e pegou um pouco do Pó de Flu, colocando-o na mão de sua filha, que estava coberta por luvas de couro branco, com uma fita verde amarrada ao pulso em detalhe.

"Sabe como usar, não é mesmo?"

"Claro que sim, já tenho onze anos. Não é a primeira vez que eu uso a rede de Flu", falou ofendida.

Empinou o nariz, jogou o pó na lareira fazendo com que as chamas ficassem verde-esmeralda, e entrou. Fechou os olhos e falou em tom alto e claro.

"A Toca!"

* * *

**N/A.:** Essa é uma fic de capítulos curtos. Realidade totalmente alternativa e eu gosto da Lyra. Beijos para você que está lendo e comentários continuam sendo felizes: nunca esqueça disso. Comentou no anterior? Comenta de novo, quero saber o que achou desse também, se tem algum erro, etc etc.


End file.
